


Dinner's On You

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2X5 - Freeform, 5x2 - Freeform, A September 25 (2/5) appriciation fic, M/M, Nerf Wars, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Duo is tired when he is finally able to drag himself home after a long day at work. But his husband knows just how to wake him up.





	Dinner's On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaraneSindanarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for Rane's prompt: 390 Prompts #74 “I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. XO’. WuFei and Duo  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Duo walked through the door, so tired he nearly forgot to take his key out of the lock before closing it behind him. His fingers caught weakly at the tie roped about his neck as he tossed his satchel in the vicinity of the side table in the small hallway. He sluggishly toed off his loafers and went in search of a pair of scissors for the stubborn tie still attached to his throat. He didn’t even realize that he should have heard WuFei, that his husband was supposed to be home by now. Nothing registered but the need to get out of his suit and collapse onto a bed.

He stumbled into the kitchen, sliding a bit as his nylon socks slid over the obviously freshly waxed tiles. As he reached over the butcher's block to grab the kitchen shears from the holder his eyes were caught by the neon-green paper sitting on the counter-top. It was a rather large piece of construction paper... a medium sized Nerf gun and several packs of ammo were settled beside it. He blinked at it for several moments before he noticed WuFei’s elegant writing upon it: ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. XO’.

Instantly Duo was fully awake and aware of his surroundings. A huge grin split his face and he quickly divested himself of his socks, undid the knot in his tie and left all three on the stool beside the counter. He picked up the Nerf gun, put his actual sidearm on the counter, and loaded the toy. He had to wonder why WuFei had even bothered to make dinner of all things what their battle was over, they both knew that WuFei couldn’t cook more than rice with any kind of reliability. Duo usually made their dinner. But it was only three in the afternoon at the moment, he’d planned on taking a nap before having to make food.

Now however... now it was time to make his husband pay. No one challenged Shinigami and came away a winner. Well, except maybe in bed... but that was a win-win situation anyway and didn’t count.

With the extra ammo tucked away within easy accessibility he began slinking around the house in search of WuFei. He ducked suddenly his arm automatically moving the gun to his left and returning fire for the missile that flew over his head. He heard WuFei’s frustrated snort and bit back a laugh. The man may be better with swords than he would ever be in a million years, but Duo was a much better shot. “So Lover, how do we determine a winner?”

A sigh from behind the couch, “Once we’re out of ammo, whoever got hit the most loses.”

Duo gave a non-assuming nod of his head, “Sounds good to me.”

They played Cat and Mouse for several hours before they were both completely out of ammo. Assuming that they had both been given the same amount Duo knew that WuFei had run out three shots before himself. With that in mind he had planned out his last three shots very carefully. They ended with Duo tackling WuFei to their bed and kissing him senseless before smirking down at him, “Alright WuFei, you owe me dinner.”

WuFei snorted out a laugh but wrapped his arms around Duo’s neck, allowing his fingers to dig into the rather mussed up braid. “What would you like to eat?”

Duo’s look was lecherous as he raked it over WuFei’s sweaty heaving frame. “Well first, maybe pizza?”

The puppy-dog happiness in that question had WuFei laughing until tears slid from his eyes and his chest burned for oxygen. “Alright, alright, we’ll have pizza for dinner.”

Duo grinned and bent down to give him a long and thorough kiss before he rolled off of him and stood up. “You go order pizza, I’m gonna take a shower.”

WuFei smirked at him but obligingly reached over to grab his phone from the bedside table and ordered pizza. Once that was done he joined his husband in the shower. They washed, rinsed, and dried each other off and had just settled on the couch to watch a movie when their pizza arrived.

After the pizza was gone and the movie was over they cleaned up the nerf war fallout, Duo grabbing his socks, tie, and gun from the kitchen as well. They locked up, turned off the lights and headed to bed for their dessert.


End file.
